Hero of Konoha
by SixPathSage
Summary: Naruto confronts Nagato, convinces him that war and terror will not lead to peace but to have faith in others. In doing so, Nagato resurrects the villagers and shinobi's to apologize for his actions. The second, he gives Naruto his remaining power and chakra into Naruto to prepare for Tobi's Moon Eye Plan. No Pairings yet, suggestions welcome. Please Review
1. Nagato's Gift

**Hero**

**Author Notes: **Naruto confronts Nagato, convinces him that war and terror will not lead to peace but to have faith in others. In doing so, Nagato resurrects the villagers and shinobi's to apologize for his actions. The second, he gives Naruto his remaining power and chakra into Naruto to prepare for Tobi's Moon Eye Plan.

**Chapter 01: Nagato's Gift**

"Even after hearing your story, I still hate you. I want to kill you so bad I can't stop myself from shaking."

"Then do you want to settle this, we can stop talking and use our actions instead of words." Nagato said to Naruto.

"But, Ero-Sennin… no Jiraiya-sensei believes in me and left me his quest to find peace. I will find it, no matter how small it is. That's why, I believe in Jiraiya-sensei, and have faith in others like he had in me. That is why, I won't fight or kill you guys anymore."

"You will believe in what Jiraiya-sensei believes. You will have faith."

"Yeah, the answer has always been in my face, to answer your question, you must have love, a hearth of warmth, and faith in others."

"Don't screw around, should we just wait and sit as you attempt to bring faith."

"Then I shall find it, no matter how far or how much I have to endure, I will find peace and seize it and never let it go. I'm not the type to quit or back down, I'll keep searching until the day I die, and if I don't find it, I have faith that others will and bring peace to the lands."

"You… those words…"

"Nagato… what's wrong?" Konan asks.

"Those words… those were my words a long time ago."

"Yeah, they came from this book." Naruto said pulling out a book from his shiruken pouch. The title held 'Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi' and Nagato's eyes open very wide.

"That's right, they're taken straight from this book. The first novel our master, Jiraiya-sensei ever wrote. It talks about how a shinobi should endure the pain and move on and fight for others to create peace. It is true however, that Konoha has made many mistakes when it comes to dealing with the smaller nations. We are in many ways responsible for your pain and suffering. However, I admire your goals to try to bring peace and stability to a nation in chaos. If anything Jiraiya-sensei… spoke very highly of you at the end of the book. He wanted the world to know that his student wanted peace for all in an era of war. He wrote that book for you Nagato."

Nagato remember how he talk to Jiraiya-sensei about war and peace and how he wanted to find peace above all else and promise his sensei to find peace no matter what pain he had to endure. Jiraiya spoke of nothing but praises for him and told him to stay true on his path no matter what happens.

"It seems that I have failed."

"Nagato?"

"You will face many hardship and challenges even if you become Hokage. That you will not change and endure pain and keep going. Can you guarantee that? That you can continue to believe in yourself?"

"I know about pain. For a long time, I had no idea of even my own identity. When I created bonds with people, I never wanted to let them go. Being a Jinchūriki is hard, because I was treated like an outcast for most of my life. I hid behind a mask of happiness and foolishness to hide my pain. I mess up and try to show off to gain affection from others. I've lost friends, and great people. Including by master Jiraiya-sensei who I loved as a grandfather. That is why, I won't smear his name by seeking revenge on his own students. I won't create turmoil and chaos and disgrace his name by create war and terror. That is why… I won't kill you. Its also why I know if I stop believing in myself because of the pain that's coming, if the hero should change, then I'll just become an agent of evil."

"If the hero changes, it'll turn into another story." Nagato said as he closes his eyes. "You and I are siblings disciples, we share the same master. As students of the same master, we should be able to understand each other. This is what I told you earlier. I didn't mean it. It was more meant as a joke. You are a curious fellow. You remind me of how I use to be before Yahiko's death. I stop believing in Jiraiya-sensei. No, more like… I stop believing in myself. However, I understand now, and I have faith in you that unlike me, you will stay true to your path." Nagato says. He smiles and pulls out his arms from his chakra pockets and forms some hand seals. "I believe it's time to start believing in you and pass on my torch and dreams to you. Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu"

"Nagato!" Konan shouted in shock.

"Konan, it's okay. I'm making a new decision. One I have once given up on."

"What is that jutsu?" Naruto asks.

"Those who possess the Rinnegan are able to manipulate Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, Wind and Yin-Yang… in other words all the elements. They are also able to manipulate the boundaries of life and death and can resurrect those who are fallen." Konan says to Naruto before turning back to Nagato.

'_If he performs that technique at his current chakra level, then he will surely die. Does he believe in this child that much?'_

"Konan, when I die, give him the book on all Akatsuki actives and techniques. It's time we pass on the torch just as Jiraiya-sensei pass the torch to us."

"Nagato!"

"Please Konan, give our fellow sibling the techniques we've learn so he can try to lead the world to peace." Nagato says as Konan looks at Naruto.

'_This child… its true he holds some sort of mysterious power, but to go so far… if Nagato believes than I shall two. However…'_

"Uzumaki Naruto, come here." Nagato said as he drops his arms and his hair turn white.

Naruto walks forwards.

"I may have been the leader of Akatsuki, but the mastermind behind the shadows call himself Uchiha Madara. He's very dangerous. He is planning to wage war against the five great nations with an army greater than the shinobi villages behind. Konan will explain it to you after I die. However before I do die, I want to give you my remaining power." Nagato places his hands on Naruto and Naruto could fell chakra pouring into him.

"Uzumaki Naruto… become Hokage like other." Nagato said. In saying that, Nagato's eyes close and his arms drop and he pass away, believing in Naruto.

"What happen?" Naruto asks.

"The villagers, the villagers are being revived." Katsuya said.

"That's good, now I'm going to fall down." Naruto said as he leans back to hit the ground. He never hit it and looks to see Konan holding him.

"I'll return you to the village." Konan said.

Naruto never flew before but he was happen that he was able to in Konan's arm. She came down and landed on empty hole in Konoha.

"Naruto!" Several villagers shouted as they ran up to him.

"What's going on?" Naruto said bewilder.

"I told them everything that happen." Katsuya replies as she appears on his shoulder.

"Here Uzumaki Naruto, the spoils are for you. Jutsu, knowledge and information we've collected for the past twenty years." Konan said as she took flight.

"Everyone, calm down." Kakashi said as everyone calmed down.

"Jōnin's we have the right to choose a new Hokage… I say… we elect the Hero of Konoha as the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi said out loud.

A great cheer went up as everyone kneeled before Naruto. Naruto look surprise to see everyone bowing before him.

"Hokage-sama, what are your orders?" an ANBU Captain asks.

"The first thing we got to do is rebuild the village. I want Genin's to move through the remains of Konoha and see what can be used again. Chūnin's are to coordinate with safe guarding the citizen along with the ANBU. Jōnin's are to help anyone who is rebuilding the village. We need to send messages to what allies so they can help us rebuild faster. Until such time I'm placing the village under martial law. News of our destruction will attract scavengers. Where's Captain Yamato?" Naruto asks.

"He's not in the village, but he should be coming back." Shikaku said.

"Recall all our shinobi's… securing our village and borders takes top priority."

"Let's get to work, we can celebrate later." Kakashi said.

"Hai." Everyone said.

"Hokage-sama, a emergency summit with the Fire Daiymo has been called in session. As the newly elected Hokage, your presence is required."

"Understood. I take it this is part of being Hokage." Naruto said.

"It is. Don't worry, I'm going with you." Kakashi said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei… bring a squad of highly skilled and trusted ANBU with you. Shimura Danzō, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu… are to be arrested for high treason." Naruto said.

* * *

**Konoha – Daiymo Meeting Hall **

"When it comes to dealing with Akatsuki, we will continue to pursue them together with our allies." Homura said as he push up his glasses.

"With the village in such a state, repairing it will take some time. Fire Country will also provide whatever aid we can to help rebuilt it. The first thing we have to do is create a reasonable budget, but we also need to ease the tensions with the other countries…"

"Before that, there is something else we need to discuss. Who will be the new Hokage?" Danzō said.

"Wouldn't it be better just to wait until Tsunade-sama recovers?"

"Daiymo-sama, Tsunade is still in a comatose state. With the village in its current condition, we don't know when Tsunade will wake up, waiting may not be the best course of action. Also… she is responsible for the destruction of Konoha." Koharu said.

"I was hoping Jiraiya-sama would become Hokage, I like him. However he's no longer with us. Is there another candidate?"

"Well…" Danzō began.

"A new Hokage has already be elected Daiymo-Sama." Shikaku cut Danzō off before he could nominate himself. Danzō narrowed his one visible eye at Shikaku in anger.

"Oh, a new Hokage you say. Who?"

"The Hero of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh, the one who trained under Jiraiya-sama?"

"That's right, Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage. The last apprentice of Jiraiya-sama, the student of Hatake Kakashi. Also more importantly… he defeated the Leader of Akatsuki Pain… when all of Konoha was unable to. The village has already elected Naruto with the Jōnin's all voting for him. He only needs your approval Daiymo-sama. Otherwise, as tradition would demand it, your candidate will have to fight the Jōnin's candidate." Shikaku said. Danzō teeth could be heard grinding so hard that he was shaking in fury. Finally he stood up.

"Uzumaki Naruto is too young. He cannot govern a village properly." Danzō said.

"If we are not able to elect a Hokage soon, then perhaps we should turn to the allied nations of Konoha. I wonder what their Daiymo's would say." Shikaku said.

Again Danzō teeth could heard grinding against each other. It was well known that Uzumaki Naruto held favor in many Daiymo's court in Bird, Snow, Demon, Vegetables, and Wave. All were allies to Konoha. It was no contest, the Daiymō's of these countries would side with Naruto over Danzō without question.

Shikaku was smiling as Danzō was trying to find some way out of this predicament and try to get himself elected as Hokage. Danzō should have learn by now, never to underestimate the mind of a Nara.

At that moment the doors burst open and everyone's attention turn to a squad of Konoha ANBU.

"What's going on? We're in an important meeting!" Homura shouted.

"Shimura Danzō, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. You are arrested against crimes committed against Konoha. The charge is High Treason."

* * *

Author Notes: Naruto has won the hearts of the people of Konoha. Now the real challenge begins, unify the shinobi world against their darkest hour. how will the elders of konoha take to being accused as traitors.

Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu – Outer Path: Art of Rinne Rebirth Technique


	2. The Rokudaime Hokage

**Hero of Konoha**

**Author Notes: **Naruto confronts Nagato, convinces him that war and terror will not lead to peace but to have faith in others. In doing so, Nagato resurrects the villagers and shinobi's to apologize for his actions. The second, he gives Naruto his remaining power and chakra into Naruto to prepare for Tobi's Moon Eye Plan.

Pairings so Far

Uzumaki Karin – 1

Hyūga Hinata – 0

Uzumaki OC (Name not decided) – 5

Any others please leave them in the review

**Chapter 02: The Rokudaime Hokage**

**Some Distance from Konoha**

It has been almost a week since the three cloud shinobi's, Omoi, Karui and the team Captain Samui. They were almost at Konoha but Omoi was in deep thought.

"What should I do?"

"Huh?"

"Well I was just thinking that Konoha has tons of pretty young woman. What happens if all those woman declare their love for me? I was wondering what I should do."

"Oh I see. Well, why don't you just out with them? That is how many you can get your hands on."

"But what happens when the time comes to part from Konoha, and they tell me they can't bear to part with me, what should I do?" The white hair male said as he puts his hands under his chin. "I'd be scared if they suggest something like a lover's suicide together."

"Teme, so are you either happy or scared? What are you trying to say?! We haven't even reach Konoha yet, so don't get carried away! It's creepy!"

"Move." Samui orders as she jumps away. Shirukens came from the hidden leaves and killed them.

Samui and her team lands in the next clearing until they saw were surrounded by Konoha ANBU. At least two dozen of them.

"What are Kumogakure Shinobi's doing here?" The Captain of the ANBU said. He wore a fox like mask with three stripes.

"I am Samui, I am here as a messenger from Raikage-sama. I have a letter to your Godaime Hokage-sama." Samui said.

"From Raikage-dono. Very well you will follow us. However should you try anything you will be killed." The Captain said in a serious tone.

Samui narrowed her eyes carefully before nodding in agreement.

'_What's going on? Why are they so on edge?'_

They walked forward until they reach what was supposed to be Konoha Great Wall, only to see the wall was destroyed.

A figure could be seen running from the gate, holding what look like a large scroll.

"Stop him."

"I am Kyuchi the Thief, you can't catch me." The man said laughing.

"Doton: Doryūheki!"

"Kakashi-sempai."

'_This shinobi is, the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi.'_

Kakashi then appeared in front of thief Kyuchi and place him in a headlock.

"Another scavenger Kakashi-sempai?" The ANBU Captain said walking up to him.

"Yeah. That's makes twenty who have attempted to infiltrate our village." Kakashi said giving Kyuchi to the Chūnin guards that were running up.

"So, explain why Kumogakure shinobi's are doing near Konoha."

"I am Samui here with a letter from Raikage-sama to Tsunade-dono."

"I'm afraid you can't Tsunade-sama."

"Why not?"

"She's no longer the Hokage. We have a Rokudaime Hokage now. Now the letter."

"Are you the Hokage?"

"No, but I cannot let you see the Hokage without verify the contents of that letter. Our village's aren't exactly on speaking terms and we don't trust one another. Also, the last time Kumogakure visit our village, things did not go well for us."

Samui nodded knowing all about the Hyūga incident. She hands the letter to the ANBU Captain who gives it to Kakashi.

Kakashi reads it and quickly looks at Samui and her team careful with one eye.

"Follow me. I shall see if I can get you an audience with Rokudaime-sama. However, do not expect a warm welcome. We are all on edge." Kakashi turns to the ANBU. "Return to your post and be wary of any one attempting to enter the village."

They walked pass the broken gates only to meet a sight they would have never expected.

"Konoha is gone…. How?" Samui said, lost for words.

"It was Akatsuki. The leader of Akatsuki attack us a week ago and destroyed all of Konoha by himself. The Hero of Konoha, the one who defeated him and save the villagers is now the Hokage. You will do well to respected him. He's stronger than all of Konoha."

Samui took this piece of information and did not like it. Normally Raikage-sama would try to kill this person before they became a threat to Kumogakure.

They walked pass all the remains of Konoha and towards a single tall building that look like a palace or some sort of large military compound. It was newly built with the fire symbol engraved in it. ANBU members could be seen standing guard all over the building.

They walked up the stairs until they reach the last floor which was one room.

"Enter." A voice said before Kakashi could knock.

"I got to remember he's a sensor type now." Kakashi said with a sigh as he opens the door but puts his hands up to stop the three kumo shinobi's from entering.

"Wait here." Kakashi said as he walks in and closes the door.

"I see you brought three strangers with you Kakashi-sensei."

"You don't have to call me Sensei anymore Naruto. And yes, I brought three Kumogakure shinobi's with me they have a letter from Raikage-dono." Kakashi said handing the letter to Naruto. Naruto read it and frowns.

"How do you think you should proceed?"

"You must do what's best for Konoha, Naruto… not what's best for you."

"Send them in." Naruto says as he sighs.

The ANBU by the door opens it and the three Kumogakure shinobi's enters.

"Hokage-dono, Hatake Kakashi…" Samui began but was cut off by Naruto.

"I know, he gave me the letter." Naruto as he held it up. "However I have questions. Like for example, do you have any proof that it was Uchiha Sasuke that attack Kumogakure?" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"The Uchiha family crest was seen, and the description matches."

"So we only have your word and no proof." Naruto said as he put his hands together and leans back in his chair.

"What do you mean? Uchiha Sauske abducted our master, and attack our village."

"Do not play the sorry card. I seem to remember when Konoha invited Kumogakure for a peace treaty celebration and they violated the treaty when they attempted to abduct the Hyūga clan heiress. You demanded our blood to keep the peace when you were the ones who violated the treaty you sign in agreement. How do I know, this isn't another Kumogakure ploy in an attempt to get the Sharingan?"

Samui grins her teeth.

"How dare you accuse us of such treachery? Uchiha Sasuke has our master, we will have revenge even if it means going through Konoha!"

"Karui." Samui said in shock.

"Are you threatening to wage war against us?" Naruto said in as serious tone.

"Of course not, Hokage-sama." Samui said as she bows in an apologetic tone.

"Our two nations and villages have never seen eye to eye. Despite this, Konoha has sent word to Kumogakure many times about the dangers Akatsuki possess. We've even offered aid should you request it. However, every time my predecessor offer this, your Raikage turn us down. I cannot give you what you want. However, depending on how well this Kage Summit goes, I may change my mind. Assuming of course, your Raikage isn't a fool who demands more of my people's blood. If he does, then things will not got so well."

The door opens and a squad of Chūnin's stood there.

"Escort our visitors out of Konoha." Naruto orders.

"That was well played Naruto, but the Raikage will not take this lying down."

"I know. Send word to Sunagakure about the situation and should war break out, have them back us up."

"Understood."

"Also, call for all the ANBU and Jōnin's to meet me for an emergency meeting. It time I explain a few things." Naruto said.

"Understood.

All over Konoha, the hawks could be hear calling for Jōnin's and ANBU members. They were rushing to the new Hokage Tower and were sitting down.

"I'm glad you all could come so soon. It's time I explain a few things. I know many of you were surprise when I arrested the three elders. The reason is simple, I don't want this to become public knowledge not yet, but it's about the Uchiha Clan Massacre."

"Hokage-sama… you can't be possibly suggesting that Higher Ups of Konoha were responsible."

"I'm afraid so. I should start from the beginning."

"Unthinkable. What were they thinking?" Ibiki said.

"I should start with the incident of the Kyūbi attack. I learn this when the seal was on the verge of breaking."

"I know that you manage to overcome it on your own, Hokage-sama. However you no longer have the necklace and I might not be around next to stop it. We should think about…"

"It was the Yondaime Hokage who stop the transformation."

Silence and wide eyes could been seen and heard in the room.

"What are you talking about, the Fourth has long since pass away…"

"Shiki Fūjin, it's full mysterious and not everything about it has been discovered." Kakashi said slowly. "It's most likely that the Yondaime Hokage sealed some of his own mental energy inside Naruto until the seal reach a certain point. Like when it was on the verge of breaking."

"The Fourth set the seal so that when it should break, he would appear within my subconscious and repair it. However, that's not all he told me… he told me the mask man from Akatsuki was the one behind the Kyūbi attack on Konoha sixteen years ago. According to the Fourth, he's even stronger than Pain. Even stronger than him. On top of that, he's the mastermind behind Akatsuki and was using Pain for his own ends."

"Stronger than Pain? Unbelievable." Hiashi said in shock.

"Is that why you refuse to aid Kumogakure in their search for Sasuke?" Yamato asks.

"I'm getting to that." Naruto said.

"This is just what Jiraiya-sama feared. That incident sixteen years ago, it hard to believe he was behind it." Kakashi said. "He also possess the Sharingan. If he's the one I'm thinking of then then he once led the Uchiha Clan and left the village harboring a great hatred. He was the only one capable of controlling the Kyūbi under a genjutsu and was capable of summoning the Kyūbi; Uchiha Madara."

"If Madara is involved then anything is possible. Just hearing his name gives me goose bumps." Yamato said.

"The Kyūbi mention his name before. Who is Madara?" Naruto asks.

"He once led the Uchiha Clan before the founding of the Hidden Villages. He's also one of Konoha's founding forefathers. It was said he was defeated by the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama at the place now known as the Valley of the End." Kakashi said.

"We have to assume that Uchiha Madara then has been using Mokuton ninjutsu to keep himself alive. If that's true, we don't know else he's been doing with Mokuton. It's possible he could have made his own personal army. If that's true, then we're all in trouble." Naruto said.

"Surely you're joking…" A Jōnin in the back said nervously.

"No. Hokage-sama is correct. Mokuton ninjutsu would be the only thing possibly keeping Madara alive. Also if he's been experimenting on Mokuton, then it's possible he could create his own personal army." Kakashi said.

"I agree with Kakashi and Hokage-sama." Shikaku said.

"After the attack on Konoha, the Elders and Higher Ups of Konoha all accused the Uchiha of a Coup. They were place under surveillance for twenty four hours until the massacre. Only the Third Hokage was against the idea of spying on the Uchiha. He was going to have peace talks with the Uchiha Clan, until Danzō and the other elders went behind the Sandaime back and order Itachi to massacre the clan. Itachi did so, believing it was an order. He didn't know about the peace talks until it was too late. Since then he join Akatsuki to keep an eye on the organization to make sure they wouldn't pose a threat to Konoha. He died in the service of Konoha."

"How did you find this out?" Shikaku asks.

"Itachi told me in Tsukiyomi. Just before he was killed by Uchiha Sasuke. He explain everything to me. Including about Danzō right eye."

"Right eye?"

"As we were interrogating Danzō, we discovered Uchiha Shisui right eye implanted into his own right eye, as well as a right arm covered in sharingan eyes." Ibiki said.

"He's been using his right eye to control the minds of others for quite some time. Nearly ten years. That's why I relieved Koharu and Homura. Their minds were twisted by Danzō with Shisui sharingan. Though they aren't completely innocent. I know they had more dirt on them then Sunagakure's desert. Danzō however was executed for his crimes."

"To think they caused so much damage." Inoichi said with his head down.

"Danzō also knew about Akatsuki before Konoha could learn of them. Yet he didn't share it to the Sanadime Hokage. He became too obsess with power and became short sighted. That is why he became the greatest threat towards Konoha. It's also why I didn't sell out Sasuke. If Sasuke is in Akatsuki then he's merely being used as a puppet. I also know that Sasuke will attack the Kage Summit if he's a part of Akatsuki. That's why I'm going to see if I can convince him to return to Konoha and if not, then I will be left with no choice but to have him treated as an International Criminal."

"So your giving Sasuke a chance." Kakashi said.

"That right." Naruto stood up and looks the Konoha shinobi's before him.

"Hatake Kakashi, you're going to be one of my bodyguards for the summit. Your skills and tactics are well known and I will need your insight for the summit." Naruto said.

"Understood." Kakashi said.

"Hyūga Neji… your my second bodyguard. I would take Yamato, but he's needed in the village. Therefore, I'm taking you. Your skills in taijutsu, jyūken and the byakugan are going to be needed. If Akatsuki attacks, knowing their positions will be vital into attacking them."

"Understood." Neji said as he bows his head.

"You have one hour to prepare, you may choose to arm yourself however you wish. Meet me at the main gate in one hour."

"Hokage-sama, good luck, have a safe journey." Gai said in his good guys pose.

"Kakashi-san, Neji-san, guard Hokage-sama well and keep him safe for us." Shikaku said.

"Good luck Hokage-sama." The villagers called out to him.

Naruto turns to leave with a smile on his face as he puts on his Hokage hat.

**Sunagakure**

"You're late Kankurō." Temari said.

"It took longer than I expected to assemble my new puppet." Kankurō said.

"Kazekage-sama, have as safe journey."

"Temari-dono, Kankurō-dono, we're counting on you to keep Kazekage-sama safe."

"We know." Temari said as she was waving herself with a fan.

"It's not like Gaara needs bodyguards." Kankurō said.

"Then, we're off." Gaara said as he turns to leave. The villagers and shinobi's all wish him well and cheered for his name.

**Iwagakure**

"Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi… we're counting on you two!"

"Tsuchikage-sama, show those other Kage's what your made of."

"Having to go to the third Summit at my age is quiet a pain." Ōnoki said as he was rubbing his back. "You youngsters don't know how lucky you have it."

"Then maybe it's time to retire, jiji. Why drag out the glory." Kurotsuchi said.

Akatsuchi laughs and grabs Ōnoki's pack.

"Hands off Akatsuchi… I can carry my own pack." Ōnoki said as he attempted to put on his pack. However he cried out in pain. "My back." He shouted.

"How about it, old man. Want to send someone else in your stead?" Kurotsuchi asks.

"You fool, who do you think I am? I am Ōnoki the Fence Sitter of the Stone!"

"Good grief, what a stubborn old geezer."

Akatsuchi at that moment decided to pick up the Tsuchikage and have him sit on top of his own pack.

**Kirigakure**

"Mizukage-sama, have a safe journey."

"I swear on my name, I will perform my duties as Mizukage brilliantly."

**Kumogakure**

"No word from Samui's team?"

"None yet, but we should hear from her soon. If not, she does know the route you'll be taking so I expect you'll meet her on the way to the summit."

"Good, then let's go Darui, Shī" Ē shouted as he charges out the window.

"Not again." His secretary said in disbelief.

**With Naruto**

"Hokage-sama." Neji said.

"I know." Naruto said. "Deal with them as you see fit." Naruto replies as he walked on.

"You stay with the Hokage Neji-san, I'll deal with them." Kakashi said as he lifts up his forehead protector. His sharingan blazing at the incoming Hannyashū ANBU operatives.

* * *

Author Notes: Danzō is dead for his many crimes against Konoha. Kakashi was given Shisui's right Sharingan eye that was implanted into his left so he would have the Eternal Mangkeyō Sharingan. How will the Kage Summit go with the Five Kage's meeting.

Doton: Doryūheki – Earth Release: Earth Style Wall

Shiki Fūjin – Dead Demon Consuming Seal (Reaper Seal)

Mokuton – Wood Release


	3. The Five Kage Summit

**Hero of Konoha**

**Author Notes: **Naruto confronts Nagato, convinces him that war and terror will not lead to peace but to have faith in others. In doing so, Nagato resurrects the villagers and shinobi's to apologize for his actions. The second, he gives Naruto his remaining power and chakra into Naruto to prepare for Tobi's Moon Eye Plan.

Pairings so Far

Uzumaki Karin – 3

Hyūga Hinata – 2

Uzumaki OC (Name not decided) – 9

Kurotsuchi - 1

Any others please leave them in the review

the winner will be decided in chapter 5

**Chapter 03: The Five Kage Summit**

"I am the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said to the samurai by the mountain path.

"Welcome Hokage-dono. We've been expecting you." The Samurai captain said as he leads Naruto, Neji and Kakashi inside the complex.

Naruto walks forward and through the doors to the Kage summit where the other Kage's were waiting.

"Please sit down and remove your kage hats. In response to Raikage-dono's request the five Kage has assemble. I am General Mifune of the Land of Iron and will be acting as your moderator. The Five Kage Sumit Conference is called into order." Mifune said.

"I shall speak first." Gaara said. Naruto said nothing knowing he had time in the summit. The other Kage turn to stare at Gaara.

"There's such a difference in Kage these days. To become Kazekage at your age is quiet the accomplishment, Kazekage-dono. It would appear that your father has trained you extremely well, expect perhaps in proper manners."

"There's no reason to be jealous Tsuchikage-dono." Naruto said calmly. The other Kage's turn to the newest elected Kage. "What Gaara has done to his village in a couple of years took you half your lifetime to achieve. Besides, Gaara does have the right to speak first as he voice his opinion first." Naruto says in a calm tone.

"Why you gaki's." Ōnoki said as he made to stand up despite his short body.

"Tsuchikage-dono please remember that this is a place of discussion and talk. We're not to start fights here." Mifune said as Ōnoki paled knowing he nearly lost control of himself. He sat back down and gave a humph. "Please continue Kazekage-dono."

"This meeting between the Five Kage is pointless. Since Akatsuki has been made aware of four years ago, they have attack and abducted every bijū out there expect for the Kyūbi. Eight Tailed Beast are now in the hands of a powerful organization that can now declare war on any nation it wants. The only way I see to counter the threat is to now assemble a massive joint military operation and attempt to reclaim the Tailed Beasts before Akatsuki can use them against us." Gaara turns to look at Naruto knowing that Naruto was the last Jinchūriki that had not been capture by Akatsuki. He also knew that whatever Akatsuki wanted, they need the Kyūbi no Yoko to compete their goals. "My guess would be they are after world domination and with the amount of power they've gathered, they can now challenge any village and country they wish. I feared this and have requested aid from the other hidden villages countless times. All my request for aid have been ignored and rejected expect by the former Hokage."

"Humph, if a country has its jinchūriki capture then it has no business giving other countries orders. It's an embarrassment to the village. If you're Jinchūriki is lost, then you should try to recover it in secret. Once they're stolen, you can't expect other countries and villages to rush to your aid and help you." Ōnoki said. Kankurō grinned his teeth at the lack of respect the Sandaime Tsuchikage was showing to the Godaime Kazekage.

"Konoha did when Suna ask for our help when the Ichibi was taken." Naruto said calmly eyeing the old Tsuchikage. "I also agree with Kazekage-dono, this meeting is a waste of time. Unless we are going to form an alliance against Akatsuki, then there is no point to this. Akatsuki has eight Tailed Beast before them. Also…"

At that moment, the Raikage decide to be heard as he smash his fist into the table in front of him destroying it completely. The moment it connected all the Jōnin bodyguards came down in a fighting stance.

"Enough of this chatter." The Raikage shouted.

"As I told Tsuchikage-dono, this is a place of talk and discussion. Please refrain from disruptive actions."

"Kakashi, Neji… stand down." Naruto said looking quiet bored.

"You too, Kankurō, Temari." Gaara said.

"Ao, Chōjūrō, I'm find." The Godaime Mizukage said.

The Jōnin's all went back to their seats.

"I did not call you all hear to talk about the Tailed Beasts! I called you here because I want to know where your loyalties lie!"

"That's out of line Raikage." Naruto said narrowing his eyes, but he kept his poker face straight and true.

"Save it, Hokage." Raikage said in a dangerous tone of voice but Naruto wasn't flinching. The other Kage's raised their eyes at the Raikage's behavior and meaning.

"I can feel high levels of tensions." Neji whispered to Kakashi.

"It's because of the fact that the Raikage in a way just declared a secret war against the other hidden villages." Kakashi said in a low tone. "Watch carefully."

"Konoha, Suna, Kiri and Suna… most of the members of Akatsuki have come from your villages. Partially yours Konoha! So far we've counted three members from Konoha as Akatsuki members. That's not even the worst part. From our investigation, there have been some of you or past Kage's who have used Akatsuki for their own personal reasons."

Naruto and Gaara both lost their poker face and look shock by this piece of information.

"What do you mean by use Akatsuki?" Gaara asks in a serious tone.

Naruto followed suited. "My predecessor, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade is currently in a coma because of Akatsuki. She has put ever effort to stopping them, so I suggest you explain yourself Raikage."

The Raikage brush off Naruto's threat like it was nothing. Like he didn't need to be taken seriously. "Kazekage, are you saying your elders didn't tell you? I am speaking about Orochimaru. It's still unclear what's his status with that organization was. But you used him for your invasion against Konoha four years ago."

"The Great Nations are heading towards a unity and stability. We're moving from military expansion to military disarmament. As the fear and threat of war diminishes between the nations and villages, so does the call to war. The Hidden Villages, which is the nation's source of military strength start to become a hindrance. Yet if you carelessly downsize the village military power it poses a risk. What happens if a war suddenly breaks out? It then becomes a problem to depend on shinobi's who have no experience and are properly trained to handle war. That would mean certain defeat!" The Tsuchikage said.

"So another way to reduce that risk was to use mercenary soldiers. Namely the Akatsuki." Gaara said.

"It takes time and money to train and prepare skilled shinobi's from your own village. But Akatsuki, which is made up of professionals who make war its livelihood brought back splendid results. Furthermore they could be hire for cheap and…"

"Enough of that Tsuchikage." Raikage said. He turns back to Gaara. "Suna used Akatsuki to destroy Konoha. In that attack your father the Yondaime Kazekage and the Sandaime Hokage both were killed. It's also not hard to rule out the idea that someone else hired them from behind the shadows." The Raikage said turning the Naruto. He then turns to the Mizukage. "The most suspicious is Kirigakure! You Kiri-nin's do not conduct diplomacy and have basically cut ties to the rest of the world. There have even been rumors that Akatsuki was even formed from there!"

The Godaime Mizukage looks down as if she was sad. She finally looks up as if she was trying to hold back tears.

"Since we've come this far I shall speak honestly. There were suspicions that my predecessor, the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura was being manipulating from someone in the shadows. There's a possibility that it was Akatsuki."

"Each and every one of you…"

"Hold your tongue Raikage. One of the reasons why we turn to Akatsuki is becauase your policy to disregard the disarmaments efforts and try to seize more powerful jutsu caused this problem. We had to counter your advancement by hiring Akatsuki!"

"Say that again Tsuchikage! And I'll give you a taste of my Aian Kurō!"

"Before you guys start fighting, there's has been some vital information I've been wanting to share with all of you."

"What is it?" Raikage demanded.

"Seven days ago, Konoha was attack by the allege leader known as Pain, a Rinnegan user."

"Are you serious?" The Raikage said.

"I thought the Rinnegan was a myth." The Mizukage said.

"It was then I learn that while he was the leader, he was merely a puppet from the mastermind. A man who calls himself… Uchiha…Madara."

The reaction was much as Naruto expected. It was the same in Konoha when Naruto revealed what the Fourth told him.

"Are you certain of this?" The Raikage demanded.

"Positive. Whether he's the true Uchiha Madara is not yet determined. However, he can control Bijū's with his Sharingan just like Uchiha Madara."

"I thought he died long ago." Gaara said.

"He's right. He died nearly a hundred years ago."

"There's more." Naruto said. Every Kage stop and listen. "According to the information we've gathered, Madara has assemble a fighting force of nearly five hundred thousand men all Jōnin level."

"Are you certain of this Hokage-sama?" Gaara said.

"The information was given to me by Pain himself after I defeated him. I won't go into details about why he did, just that he had a change of heart. This fighting force, is made up of artificial human, namely…. Created by using Senju Hashirama Mokuton Ninjutsu. We're still trying to figure out their abilities. The only way I see to counter such a large force, is to join forces and attack them as a single force." Naruto said.

"I will speak on behalf of the neutral nations. It's clear that the leader of Akatsuki was able to read the times well. Despite stabilization, nations had private suspicions and Akatsuki took advantage of that weakness to amass its power." Mifune said.

"What are you trying to say?" Raikage demanded.

"That I agree with Hokage-dono and that you should unit to fight against the threat Akatsuki possess. It is extremely rare that for all five Kage's to assemble. Would you agree to create the first ever Allied Shinobi Force of the Hidden Villages."

"An allied force?" Raikage said as if he was disgusted with the idea.

"Going forward we must quickly determine a chain of command. We must avoid any further confusion." Mifune said.

"So, who will we choose to lead the allied forces?" The Tsuchikage asks.

"If you attempt to decide amongst yourselves it will only lead to argument and fighting. So I ask that you allow me, a member of a neutral nation to decide to decide which among the five Kage is the most suitable."

No one said anything so Mifune continue.

"The only Jinchūriki left is the Kyūbi. Also the village has the most experience and knowledge with dealing with Akatsuki. I believe this village is the key to victory. What do you say, would you allow the Hokage to lead the Allied Forces?"

* * *

Outside the summit, the mask man who called himself Uchiha Madara was sitting on a rock with black zetsu beside him.

"Ready?" Madara asks.

"Yeah."

"Then, let us begin."

* * *

**Konohagakure**

Sakura was looking at Tsunade who was still in a coma. Her mind was thinking about the recent events.

'_If only Tsunade-sama would come out of her coma, she would have resolve this issue with Sasuke-kun.'_

**Flashback**

"Sai, I've been looking for you. Rumor is going around that Danzō is going to be Hokage and he's mark Sasuke-kun as a rogue-nin!"

"Danzō-sama was just executed for treason, the Foundation is having a meeting that I must attend."

"Sai… what about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks.

A sword appeared near her throat and Sakura turns to see a kumogakure shinobi holding the sword at her.

"You're going to tell us all you know about Sasuke."

"Gatsuga." Kiba shouted appeared behind them. He and Akamaru attempted to him them but they jump up in the air avoiding the two incoming attacks.

Karui landed on her feet first with Omoi on top of her. Using his teammate as leverage, He kick, Kiba and Sakura aside. Sai quickly retreated to Kiba's and Sakura's side.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Kiba shouted with Akamaru barking.

"You guys were just talking about Sasuke. Tell us everything you know about him." Karui said.

"It's got nothing to do with you Kumogakure Shinobi." Sakura said.

"It's got everything to do with us! Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha attacked our village!" Omoi shouted.

This caused the three of them to open their eyes wide.

"Your rogue shinobi abducted out master! We don't even know if our master is dead or alive, you idiots!" Karui shouted.

"You're… you're lying! Why would Sasuke-kun do such a thing?" Sakura said.

"Like we know what Akatsuki motives are." Omoi shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play the dumb card. Uchiha Sasuke is a member of Akatsuki." Karui shouted.

"You're the ones who allowed your rogue-nin to roam free and unchecked. So Raikage-sama has order us to terminate him at all cost. We'll get our revenge against the Uchiha and any Konoha shinobi who shelters him!"

"That's dangerous talk." Kakashi said as he appeared behind the two kumo Jōnin's. a dozen ANBU appeared behind Kakashi as well.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"Kakashi-sempai… is what they are saying true?" Sai asks.

"I'm afraid so. Even so, the Hokage didn't give Kumogakure any information on Sasuke. However, we will deal with Uchiha Sasuke. You search for your master." Kakashi said.

"Didn't you hear what we said? We don't know whether he's alive or dead."

"Your master is a Jinchūriki of the Hachibi… Kirābi-sama am I wrong?"

"How did you know?"

"Hokage-sama is not stupid. He knew if you master was abducted then he must be a Jinchūriki. Hokage-sama as ask me to give you a parting gift. He cannot give you information Uchiha Sasuke for security reasons. However, he will tell you this. There is a strong possibly that your master may be alive. Akatsuki always capture Jinchūriki alive and takes them to a hideout to perform the unsealing ritual."

"Are you serious?" Omoi asks.

"Didn't I tell you, our master won't die so easily."

"This map points to several Akatsuki hideouts near Kumogakure. You better hurry or you might not save him in time." Kakashi said.

"We're going." Omoi said as the two kumogakure shinobi's disappeared.

**Flashback Ends**

"Excuse me." Sai said as he enters the room.

"Sai,"

"I just came back from a meeting with the Fondation and we've agreed to serve Uzumaki Naruto and join Konoha's ANBU. However, that's not why I'm here."

"What's going on?"

"Naruto is under a lot of pressure but for some reason he won't sell out Sasuke. Kumogakure if you remember is threatening to wage war because of what Sasuke did. He's doing this in order to protect Sasuke. He's also order that we shouldn't talk about it, but Sasuke is indeed a member of Akatsuki and if he attacks the Kage Summit like Naruto suspects, then he'll have no choice but to label him as a S-Class Felon who is associated with Akatsuki. Naruto has some plan that is clear. I think Kakashi-sempai knows as does Shikaku-san. They are not speaking of it. Naruto once spoke about how he failed to keep a promise to you. That is why he doesn't express himself properly."

Sakura remember forcing Naruto to return Sasuke-kun for her.

"I don't know about this promise between you two, but I know what it is doing to him. It felt no different than what was done to me. It feels like it's a curse place upon him. For some reason, he is willing to bear that curse. And he is willing to bear it for the rest of his life. Sasuke is the source of Naruto's agony and pain. Yet despite that he is willing to go so far for you. But I also know this… you're also a source of the pain inside Naruto's heart."

Tears came down Sakura's face realizing that Naruto had given up his own happiness for her selfishness.

Ino was crying as Chōji and Tenten were attempting no comfort her from the devastating news Shikamaru told them.

"Why would Naruto-kun do such a thing?" Hinata asks.

"He had no choice. If Sasuke has aligned himself with Akatsuki and attack Kumogakure, then it could mean war between our two villages." Lee said sadly.

"Sheltering Sasuke from Kumogakure is a dangerous gamble." Shino said.

"Stop your crying Ino. Sasuke chose this himself." Kiba shouted.

"Kiba, don't be mean. You know how she's felt for Sasuke all these years." Tenten replies.

"Will she be okay? Look at Ino, Sakura won't take the news of the new secret orders give to us." Shino said.

"Can't believe Naruto order us to hunt down and kill Uchiha Sasuke." Kiba said.

"Let Shikamaru-san deal with it. He did want to take responsible for what we've decided." Chōji said.

"Wait a minute, Naruto genuinely wants to rescue Sasuke-kun from his darkness, not just because he promised Sakura." Shizune said as she added her two cents into the conversation.

"In a way I agree with you. However, you were there at the emergency meeting as well. You heard what Naruto said about Danzō-sama and the Elders…"

"Sai, its forbidden to say much more than that." Shizune said.

"I know, don't you think if Naruto found out… Sasuke found out. It's possible… that Sasuke merely attack Kumogakure to start a war in the first place. There lies a problem, Sakura and I, as well as the rest of the village have begun to relay on Naruto too much. He's the Hokage, however while his skills are improve through leaps and bounds. I've watch how Naruto was behaving lately and I been able to see what he's been really feeling. It's sadness. When my thoughts to Sasuke I realize that it's anger that he's feeling towards him. Whether it's for Naruto's sake or the village we must deal with Sasuke before Konoha and Kumo are thrown into full scale war."

"Sai's right." Shikamaru said

"Shikamaru." Shizune said as Shikamaru enters the room.

"We're not kids anymore. We're shinobi's and we cannot let our personal feelings get in the way anymore. We must stop Akatsuki no matter what. And if Sasuke continues to associate with Akatsuki then we must stop him as well. I came here for Team Seven's consent."

"You don't mean."

"Naruto no… Hokage-sama has issued a warrant for Uchiha Sasuke as long as Sasuke continues to work with Akatsuki. Unfortentaly as much I dislike that, I agree with him. Sasuke is starting to become a threat to the village. Naruto had no choice but to label him as a S-Class International Criminal. That means Hokage-sama is trying his best to keep the best without war breaking out between Konoha and Kumo because of Sasuke. Let me put it another way, listen carefully. The reason why Hokage-sama hasn't given information to Kumo regarding Sasuke is because you and Ino won't sit still. You would want revenge. Should anything happen to Ino, Chōji and I won't sit still. Then if something should happen to us it will be our parents who will take action. Before we know it, both Konoha and Kumo are just fight and then… it's a full scale war with countless deaths. You don't know this Sakura because Naruto only told this to the Jōnin's and ANBU but Sasuke is most likely being used. We don't know if he's being controlled or being manipulated but Sasuke wants revenge against Konoha for what was done to the Uchiha Clan."

"Shikamaru."

"Shizune-san, Sakura needs to hear this." Shikamaru said before Shizune could object.

"I was told by Naruto and Team 8 of a mask man who can use Jikūkan Ninjutsu and possess the Sharingan. Naruto believes that this man is manipulating Sasuke to do his bidding. However Naruto also believes that Naruto may be choosing this path for reasons that cannot be told you. That is why, we must deal with Sasuke ourselves."

* * *

"Why the Hokage? He is far too young!" Ē shouted.

"Then whom do you suggest?" Mifune asks.

"Not one member of Akatsuki came from my village. This post requires trust the most, I should be the one too…"

"I cannot agree to that." Mifune said.

"What did you say?" Raikage shouted.

Mifune calmly points to the desk in front of the Yondaime Raikage.

"I am well aware that passion and strength are essential in bringing the strong together. However, you're the type who lets his emotions control him, would send the alliance into disarray like you did to the top of that desk. You haven't been able to control yourself during this meeting and even threaten the other hidden villages with acts of war." Hearing this the Raikage started to growl out. "I am merely making an objective and rational observation as a member of a neutral nation. If we look at the others then the choice is obvious. Tsuchikage-dono is not as young as he once was, even if he's the most experience Kage alive. It's already be shown that he's having mobility problems. Hardly worth a symbol of command for the alliance. He's also used Akatsuki in the past, he's the least trustworthy of the position. Then there is Mizukage-dono. There lies problems. Akatsuki was able to infiltrate and control the Yondaime Mizukage. There would be a risk of spies and possibly even information being leak out. Her village itself is still stabilizing after the dreadful reign of Yagura. That leaves Kazekage-dono and Hokage-dono. Unlike the rest of you, these two have an alliance together and have fought Akatsuki in the past. While they are both young I hear they are well respected by their neighboring countries. However the Hokage I hear has half the nations of the continent supporting him. He can get resources and Intel much faster than any other Kage here. He's also responsible for the defeat of several Akatsuki members. Konoha alone has fought Akatsuki more times than any other hidden village and succeed in driving them back. I do not know why Akatsuki is gathering the tailed beasts but they cannot get their hands on the Kyūbi. The Kyūbi belongs to Konoha. That is why I believe the Hokage is the most logical choice." Mifune said.

"First of all, I refuse to recognize an Allied Shinobi Force that will compromise the security of my village!" The Raikage said.

"Do not get greedy Raikage!" Gaara said.

"Why you gaki!" the Raikage roared.

At that moment a figure pop up in the middle of the room with a strange spore.

"Hello!" Zetsu said. Immediately all the bodyguards leap into action.

"One problem after another, now what?" Raikage said.

"Akatsuki has moved just like I thought they would." Naruto said.

"It seems so." Tsuchikage said.

"Uchiha Sasuke has snuck in! Now, where could he be hiding?!" Zetsu said in a sing along voice.

"What did you say?!" Raikage said.

"Sasuke?" Gaara said.

"What's he doing here?" Kankurō said.

"The one with the sharingan?" Mizukage said.

"The one that took down Zabuza and Haku?"

"Let's all go and look for Sasuke, yah!"

At that moment The Raikage Shunshin in front of Zetsu and grabs him by the throat.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?! Answer me! If you refuse to answer, I shall you no mercy!"

"You leave me no choice. I guess I'll give you a hint…" at that moment the Raikage snaps Zetsu's neck.

"Shī begin."

"Hai."

"You didn't have to kill him. We could have taken him captive and had him reveal Intel about Akatsuki." The Mizukage said.

"That wouldn't be possible. He would have genjutsu blocks in his mind and would be able to resist torture." Naruto said.

"He wouldn't have talked." Gaara added.

"Okisuke, Urakaku… issue a search for Sasuke immediately. Also, issue a battle ready state alert level 2 immediately." Mifune orders.

"Yes general."

"Raikage-sama."

"Shī, Darui… let's go." The Raikage shouted as he punches a hole in the wall.

"Wait a minute Raikage." Naruto shouted but the Raikage and his bodyguards were gone.

"Damn him, we don't know what Akatsuki wants. It could be a divide and conquer strategy." Naruto said.

"What should we do Hokage-sama?" Neji asks.

"I brought you here for this reason. You can find Sasuke faster than the Raikage. Search for him."

"Understood, Byakugan!" Neji said. After a minute Neji spoke again. "I found them, four of them with high levels of chakra. Sasuke is among them."

"Lead the way Neji."

* * *

Author Notes: Akatsuki has assault the summit and now the Raikage and Hokage are racing towards Sasuke determined to get to him first.

Please leave your reviews. This chapter is over 4,000 words.

Aian Kurō – Iron Claw

Jikūkan Ninjutsu – Space Time Ninjutsu


End file.
